Marry Me, My Tuna Fish?
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: It is past midnight after Reborn's birthday when it happens. Sawada Tsunayoshi is standing on the balcony in his room, looking at the starry sky up there, when his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi, surprises him from behind, bending one knee on the ground and pops the question, "Sposami, amore mio?" But it won't be the only surprise Tsuna gets on his birthday! Yaoi. Lemon. TYL!80 x TYL!27.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Marry Me, My Tuna Fish?** **—** **Chapter 1**

" _Sposami, il mio tonno!"_

It was just past midnight of October 13 when the 24-years-old mafia boss, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was standing on his balcony in his room, at the Vongola Mansion, looking at the starry night sky, smiling contentedly. He was not the type to stare at the night sky on his balcony to appreciate the stars. But tonight, he did it only because his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi, told him to do so. He knew Takeshi was probably going to surprise him. Because today, October 14, was actually Tsuna's birthday!

Tsuna and the family had just finished celebrating Reborn's birthday today. More appropriately speaking, it was yesterday, since it already past midnight. He was tired. Not that exhausted but still tired. He admitted he was never really the party type guy. Tsuna was wearing his long sleeved white shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He already removed his suit and his necktie. His shirt wasn't exactly neat anymore. It has slight crumples down the stomach part and the back but its end was still tucked inside his black pants. Still, even with his disheveled look, Tsuna looked incredibly handsome.

"The sky is really beautiful tonight." Tsuna stated as if he was thinking out loud, noticing that his boyfriend was coming in to the balcony to join him. He was standing near the stony railings on the balcony, placing his hands on top of the railings as he looked up to enjoy the beautiful night view.

And he was right. Yamamoto was coming in from Tsuna's room. The tall, raven-haired guy was wearing teal-colored long sleeved shirt and just like Tsuna's, its sleeves were also rolled up to his elbow. But unlike Tsuna, Yamamoto's shirt was not tucked inside his black pants. He just let its end out and crumpled as it was.

As Tsuna previously expected, Yamamoto opened the door and proceeded to stand beside his lover, bringing two wine-glasses of _Sauvignon Blanc_ , white wine, which he handed one of it to his Tuna. It wasn't exactly a strong type of wine as he knew Tsuna couldn't really handle too much alcohol. It was just light and fluffy enough, something that helped people to go to sleep.

"Really? I think _my Sky_ is much better than the night sky tonight." Yamamoto sipped his wine a little while he used his other hand to wrap his arm around Tsuna's waist, pulling him in close.

He was referring Tsuna as _his Sky_ because Tsuna was the Sky guardian of the Vongola, the leader, one who encompassed all. As for Tsuna? He referred Yamamoto as _his Rain_ because that guy was the Rain guardian and, not just any Rain guardian, Yamamoto was _his_ Rain guardian.

"Well, it would be lovelier with a little bit of a _Rain_ , I guess. Especially _my Rain_." Tsuna sipped his wine, enjoying the refreshing sensation on his taste bud. He then gently laid his head on Yamamoto's chest, enjoying his lover's warmth.

"Couldn't agree more!" Yamamoto put his wine-glass on top of the railing as he then handed his hand to reach out for Tsuna's wine-glass which Tsuna gladly handed back to him. He then put the glass beside his glass.

"Have I told you just how much I love you, Tsuna? And how grateful I am to have you?" Yamamoto hugged Tsuna from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure, as he laid his head gently on top of Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yes, you have. Many times. The feeling is mutual, 'keshi." Tsuna said contented as he intertwined his fingers with Takeshi's, lazily leaning back on Yamamoto's body.

"Mmm, I just love you so much." He nuzzled his face on Tsuna's neck, enjoying the pleasant scent of his lover.

"Me too." Tsuna caressed Yamamoto's head softly with his hand, while he used his other hand to cling on Yamamoto's arms that were wrapping him around.

Suddenly, he was alerted by the sudden movement of his Rain guardian!

"Ohh! Look! A falling star!" Yamamoto pointed his hand up high to the sky, diverting Tsuna's attention. He then quickly used the moment to sneak behind Tsuna.

"W-What? Where?" Tsuna looked at the sky frantically but he wasn't able to find the falling star. He felt a tad bit disappointed. He wanted to see it actually. There was a belief that if you wished upon a falling star, your wish would come true.

"Just kidding!" Yamamoto said playfully.

He was now standing hidden behind Tsuna, unbeknownst to the said brunet, as he reached out to his pocket, searching for his gift. After he felt it on his hand, he then took it out, revealing an exquisite little black box, a traditional metal hinged box, it has a white satin-lined lid and a black velvet insert.

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"

"Ohh, thanks. Is it past twelve already?" Tsuna was still unaware of what Yamamoto was doing on his back.

Just when he turned around to look at his lover, he could see Takeshi was standing right behind him with a small black box in his hand. Curious of what his lover intended to do, Tsuna began to ask.

"Hmm? Takeshi, what are you doing?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna straight in the eyes; determined hazel eyes met with intrigued brown orbs. Suddenly, he felt a little bit nervous. Fortunately, he was able to seal it off as he gulped down the huge lump on his throat. It's time to man-up, Takeshi!

"Well, I've been keeping this for a week, waiting the right moment to say it. I never really got that perfect moment to do it. But hey, I figured, what's better moment to say it than right now?" Yamamoto gave a gentle smile.

After he said that, he proceeded to kneel down on the floor, bending on one knee, as he looked up to Tsuna who was standing dazed in front of him, eyes locked deeply to each other.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Yamamoto called his lover's name gently.

He opened that velvety black box in front of Tsuna, offering it up to him, revealing a remarkably beautiful, classic wedding ring, round cut, hand-crafted, authentic 14 carats white gold.

"I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. And I promise that I will always be there for you through your sad and happy times. No matter what. Will you marry me?" Yamamoto's voice was true and gentle, chiming towards the Decimo like music to his ears.

"T-Takeshi… A-Are you… Did you…" Tsuna stuttered, unsure of what just happened. He was flabbergasted. His mouth was wide open in shock; his jaw probably dropped to the floor already.

His heartbeat was rushing. It was all so sudden to him. He still couldn't believe it. It really caught him off guard. He wasn't even able to process the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi, that one man he just loved so much more than the world itself, just proposed to him!

"C'mon! Make me the happiest man in the world and just say yes! _Sposami, il mio tonno!"_ Yamamoto convinced eagerly as he launched out his warmest smile to Tsuna.

His heart raced in anticipation as well. He knew Tsuna would say yes. He knew that already. But he wanted to hear it on his own. He wanted to hear Tsuna said it to him by his own. Because, it would just make his day perfect.

"Yes..." Tsuna whispered lowly, agreeing to marry Takeshi. His face was still occupied in disbelief. After a moment of processing the thought and as the happiness started to rush quickly in his veins, flooding his heart, he briefly adjusted his breath and nodded,

"Yes! Oh my God, Takeshi! Yes!" His voice was croaked as his emotions started to take over him, making him overwhelmed with feelings. Tears of happiness started to fall down from the corner of his eyes. This was definitely the best gift he ever had, a wedding proposal from his lover!

Tsuna then leaped forward to his lover which was happily received by Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! I'm so happy you said yes!" Yamamoto hugged Tsuna tightly.

After a moment of hugging and Tsuna sobbing quietly, they parted the hug for a moment. Yamamoto then took out the white gold wedding band from inside the box. He lifted Tsuna's right hand and inserted the ring on Tsuna's fourth finger.

"I just love you so much, so very very much, okay?" Yamamoto gave a chaste kiss on Tsuna's hand where it had his wedding ring on it, before he then leaned in to gently clasp his lips on Tsuna's lips longingly.

"I love you too, Takeshi." Tsuna parted his lips away and hugged his future husband lovingly.

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back once and twice before he then leaned towards the balcony railings and shouted.

"Hey, guys!"

This, of course, caught Tsuna off guard. Why would Yamamoto do that?

"Huh?" Tsuna made a puzzled look.

"He said yes!" Yamamoto shouted proudly.

And it was all crystal clear for Tsuna. Down on the garden, just below his balcony, small square-shaped cloth lanterns started to light up, revealing a crowd of people, gathering in anticipation down below. There he could see his guardians, his famiglia, and his friends, gathering happily, to celebrate his birthday.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted in unison.

"W-What? E-Everyone?!" Tsuna looked undoubtedly surprised. He was just recovered from the marriage proposal shock. Now there's more? Ohh, his heart couldn't take it.

"Yup! They all are coming! It is a surprise birthday party Vongola style with a twist. That's what the kid said." Yamamoto explained, wrapping one arm around Tsuna, "Let's go greet them down there?"

"This is really embarrassing." The Decimo blushed red.

"Hahaha! Don't be embarassed!" Takeshi kissed Tsuna's cheek for encouragement, "Here, hold on to me for a sec." He lifted Tsuna's arm and put it on his own shoulder.

Dazed and still trying to understand what was happening, the brunet blindly followed what his lover said. And it happened so quickly, Tsuna couldn't even comprehend. Yamamoto suddenly lifted Tsuna up bridal style!

Damn him for being way bigger, stronger and more muscular. Lifting up Tsuna was totally a piece of cake for him.

"Huh? W-Whaa—!"

Yamamoto then jumped off from the balcony along with Tsuna, neatly landed on top of the flower bed under them!

"Hieee! T-Takeshi! Why did you do that?! You just jumped off from the balcony!"

"Don't worry! It was all part of the plan!" Yamamoto smiled comfortingly. He put Tsuna down on his feet, letting the brunet to stand up on his own. He then dusted himself off, shaking out the leaves or flowers that stuck on his clothes.

The first one who came towards the pair to congratulate them was the one and only, sadistic mafia tutor, Reborn.

"Congratulation, Dame-Tsuna. You have finally become a real mafia boss." He handed a small envelope toward Tsuna, "Here is your present."

"Ohh, Thanks, Reborn." Tsuna took the envelope and opened it, "Uhh… It's empty?" He looked at the Italian guy, puzzled. Was this some kind of a trick that he had to solve?

"Yes, as empty as your head."

"Hey! Not cool!" Tsuna pouted childishly which made Yamamoto to freely laugh.

"It is also as empty as your next two weeks schedule, Dame-Tsuna."

"What?"

"You're going on a vacation to our private Vongola island. I figured you'd need a rest from all your duties once a while."

"Wow! For real? You're giving me days off? Thanks, Reborn!"

"Thank Gokudera too. He's the one who emptied all your meetings and will take a full responsibility during your vacation." Reborn pointed to the said man as the Storm guardian was seen walking towards them.

After that, Reborn took his leave.

"Tenth… I… I'm happy for you." Gokudera congratulated his boss as he bowed his head out of respect.

"Thank you very much, Hayato. I really appreciate that." Tsuna smiled warmly.

"And you, bastard," Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, "If you ever break the Tenth's heart, I swear I will hunt you down!"

"Don't worry. That just won't happen!"

Suddenly, they were alerted by a voice coming from behind them.

"Kufufu… You look so surprised, Tsunayoshi. If I didn't know any better, I swear you looked like you just got a surprise buttfuck."

"Congratulation, Bossu! Here's a present from Mukuro-sama and I. We hope you really like it."

And there Tsuna could see it. Mukuro and Chrome were greeting them, congratulating him from the birthday. Upon seeing that, Tsuna carefully took at the present box from Chrome, inspecting it promptly. It was Mukuro after all. Who knew what could be in it?

Luckily, he was kind enough to enlighten Tsuna.

"Relax, it doesn't have anything lewd inside it. The only lewd one here is you."

"Thanks, you guys. And for the last time, I am not lewd, Mukuro."

This time, after Mukuro, Chrome and Gokudera left to mingle at the party, his extreme Sun guardian cheerfully approached them.

"Wogh! This is extremely the best birthday party ever! Congrats, Yamamoto and Tsuna!"

"Thanks a lot, Ryohei-senpai."

Another voice chimed in.

"Yare, yare. I am also here too, you know." This time, it was the ex-Bovino family, Lambo, that greeted them, "Congratulation, Boss. Oh, we got you a present. It was on Hibari and— there he is." Lambo pointed towards the walking Cloud guardian.

From the look of it, Hibari was somehow looking displeased. It made Tsuna wonder what happened.

"Congrats, Decimo." He quickly said it before he swiftly turned on his heels to leave them.

"Thanks, Kyoya." Before Hibari was leaving, Tsuna asked nervously, "Umm… the present?"

"That stupid bronco forgot to bring it." Hibari didn't even look back while saying that with so much irritation in his voice. So that was why his Cloud guardian was looking angry. He was probably having a fight with the head of Cavallone family!

"Yo, Tsuna! Congratulation, little bro! I always thought Kyoya and I would be the first one. But, man, you guys really raced me on that! Sorry about your present! I'll have it sent to you this morning." Dino came to them and said his blessing.

"Thanks, Dino-san. You might want to run fast though. Kyoya looks like he is going to bite you to death." Tsuna warned playfully.

"Oh, crap. Time to go then!" And with that, they took their leave, leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto looked confused towards them.

It wasn't for that long though, since this time, the head of Shimon family came to them.

"I'm really happy for you, Tsuna-kun."

"Woah, Enma? You're here too?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it. I brought you a present as well. It's nothing much. I figured Yamamoto-san already gave you the best gift tonight."

"Yup, he sure did. Thank you so much, Enma."

"I'll leave you guys for some privacy. See you around later."

After seeing Enma leaving them alone, Yamamoto turned to Tsuna and grinned happily.

"Hahaha! So you enjoyed my present?"

"Of course. Nothing can top this one for sure." Tsuna lifted his hand proudly, referring to the wedding ring that Yamamoto gave him just then.

"Ohh, I beg to differ." Takeshi gave a perverted smirk to his lover, completely missing the point.

"Takeshi! I didn't mean _that_!" Tsuna blushed red as he averted his eyes away from his perverted idiota,"And, uhh, yeah, you can top me any day, _my husband_."

"Whoa! I love that! C'mon, say that again!" Upon hearing that, Yamamoto was definitely excited. His face turned to a curious, intrigued grin. Luckily, he was not excited in a perverted way. Not yet anyway. He was more interested to be called a husband from Tsuna now at the moment.

"Not now! Everyone is watching us!"

"All the more reason to flaunt it!"

After saying that, Takeshi gave a simple chaste kiss on Tsuna's hand, gently kissing the ring, appreciating the symbol of his true love.

"I love you, my Tsuna." Yamamoto softly whispered as he gave another kiss on the brunet's hand.

Tsuna then put his hand on Yamamoto's cheek. He leaned in, tiptoeing on his tippy toes, negating the uncomfortable distance between them, close enough to let their lips coaxed against each other intimately.

"I love you too, Takeshi. My inspiration, my best friend, my husband." He parted his lips for a while to say the words then he leaned in again, clasping his lips more as the kiss deepened.

There were just so many things that Tsuna wanted to say, ranging from the embarrassing stuffs that he had in his mind, how he loved Takeshi so much, how he was grateful to have him as his husband, which, of course, all of these would make him feel even more embarrassed. But now, he couldn't care less. He's already in his happiest place now. Here, on Yamamoto Takeshi's warm embrace.

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter:

"So, how are you feeling tonight? Mr. Yamamoto?" The Rain guardian laid chaste kisses on Tsuna's lips, slowly moving down to his neck, caressing the smaller body under him gently.

"Ohh? I get to steal your last name?" Tsuna felt intrigued. He wrapped his arms around the wide and muscular body of his lover, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Well, ours would be joined to Sawada-Yamamoto. But it was really long, so I cropped it. Talking about stealing last name, do I get to be called Mr. Sawada? Sounds really hot!" Yamamoto went back up to clasp his lips onto Tsuna's, more passionately this time, while Tsuna moved his hand to grab Yamamoto by his hair and pulled him intimately closer.

"But 'keshi… That's my Dad." They parted their lips for a while, stopping their make-out session, breathless. Tsuna's breathing was fast. His lips were a bit red and swollen with trail of saliva on it.

"Oh, right. If you put it that way…" Yamamoto smiled awkwardly, staring at his Tuna-fish, as he caressed the brunet hair lovingly. He felt like one hell of a lucky guy to be able to make his Tsuna making such expression. He adjusted his breathing into a slower, steady pace. The night was still young after all.

"Great. Now I sound like I'm making out with my Dad. What a ruiner." Tsuna grumbled his complain. Imagining his father, Sawada Iemitsu, while he was doing lewd stuff with Yamamoto was not something he favored to do.

"Hahaha! But Tsuna likes to call me _Daddy_ in bed though!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I dedicate this to my most favorite anime character ever, the one and only, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Happy Birthday, my Tuna-fish! Even though people have already moved on from KHR, you will always be my most favorite char.

I really hope you guys like this story because this is my most favorite one. This story is my masterpiece embodiment of what 8027 love really is. It is— and I proudly say this— definitely what true love really means. It is the most beautiful, sweetest love.

And that is coming from a closeted gay person like me who, well, sadly, can't get married because my religious parents don't condone such lifestyle.

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
